A Smile's Worth
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Risa ends up in an abusive relation ship with Krad and her life becomes a living nightmare. Daisuke was always there to comfort her. They want each other but can they be together with Krad in the way? Oneshot.


A/N: Suffer Risa, suffer… Uh a short oneshot…

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

Daisuke an eighteen year-old boy sat at his chair, painting a wonderful scenery of a lone cherry blossom tree. He had been working on it for days now but no matter how he tried his painting looked…incomplete. He just couldn't figure out what was missing. He slumped on his chair and stared blankly into his ceiling and slowly he began to remember the last four years of his life. How he liked Risa when he was fourteen and how she dumped him. He sighed at the thought it's been four years since that happened and he was already over it but he just couldn't completely get over Risa no matter how long it took him. Then his thoughts turned to when he became sixteen. When he officially became the hottest guy in school Risa and Riku said he had an easier time finding a girlfriend now that he's so popular but he didn't want all the attention. Daisuke would rather be an ordinary guy than be the heart-throb of the school. True, girls would flock over and ogle him but he never had a girlfriend not even once.

Daisuke was sure he'd die a virgin but he didn't care. He was already satisfied of his life and he couldn't ask for anything more. Daisuke suddenly remembered a few months after he turned seventeen. Risa had a new boyfriend, Krad. It bothered him a bit to see them together but after seeing how happy Risa is when she's around Krad he decided to just be happy for his best friend. Then three months after when Krad convinced Risa to move out and have their own apartment Daisuke always saw Risa crying. There was never a moment when she would smile the ones she showed were always fake. Her eyes always showed sorrow and loneliness. It was obvious Risa wanted to get out of her abusive relationship but Krad just wouldn't let her out of it. Even Riku couldn't comfort Risa so she tried asking Daisuke to give it a shot. Daisuke still remembered her words.

"Daisuke, I can't even get to Risa, Krad must've abused her too much to be her condition right now. You're her best friend maybe you could help her feel a little bit better."

After that Daisuke gave it a shot and ever since then he became Risa's crying shoulder. Every time the phone would ring and it's Riku on the other line he was sure what it was about- Krad did something to Risa again. He couldn't stand to see Risa so sad so he did his best to try and comfort her, to get there as fast as he could; he even takes his dad's car without permission sometimes. Of course Krad would sometimes catch them and think that Daisuke is trying to steal Risa from him and he would end up getting badly hurt but it didn't matter to him. He'd do anything to see Risa's smile again. Daisuke heard the pouring of rain outside and he was sure what would happen next. The phone rang and he wondered who it is though he already had an idea. His mom answered the phone.

"Daisuke, it's for you! It's Riku!" Emiko shouted down stairs and Daisuke stood up and ran to get the phone.

"Hello?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke it's Riku and I called because Risa called me and she was crying again. I'm sorry if this is getting troublesome for you Daisuke and I know it's raining but could you go to her place and make her feel better? Krad's not there so you're pretty much safe." Riku asked almost pleadingly and he could tell she was almost crying.

"Don't worry Riku it's no problem. I'll be there as soon as possible so don't worry." Daisuke said to assure her that everything's going to be fine.

"Thanks Daisuke." Riku sniffled a bit and smiled on the other line Daisuke hung up the phone and Riku did the same.

"Mom I'm going to borrow the car! I don't know when I'll be back." Daisuke yelled to his mom who was at the kitchen with their maid Towa.

"Okay just don't scratch it or it'll go on your allowance!" Emiko yelled back.

_**I drove for miles and miles**_

_**And wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times but somehow**_

_**I want more**_

Daisuke took his dad's car and started it up and began to head for the road that was looking all too familiar with him. He would see Risa again. He was angry at Krad for making Risa's life so miserable. He wanted nothing more than to beat him up whenever he sees him but Risa just stopped him. She always told him not to hurt Krad and he always wondered why. Krad gave her nothing but bruises so he wondered why she still protected him. He didn't want to make Risa cry so he just followed her whims and didn't lay a finger on Krad. He of course took this opportunity and beats up Daisuke and even though Daisuke's body is in so much pain at the back of his mind he always thought of Risa and how he would do anything for Risa to be happy again. Other people might think Daisuke was in love with Risa but he didn't care. Maybe he was in love with her even if Risa can't return his love he'd always stay by her side.

Daisuke pulled over at Risa's apartment and went to the front of her door but even before he could knock the door opened and Risa hugged him. She was crying on his shoulder and he hugged her back and began to stroke her hair saying it was alright.

"Don't worry Risa I'm here now. Everything's going to be alright." But Risa just kept crying and Daisuke could see her eyes were swollen red and her clothes were ripped up a bit. He could see a bruise forming on her right cheek and this made him angry. But Risa needed him now so he was going to stay by her side and give her comfort even though he was starting to get tired of it. Daisuke wanted to show to Risa how much she meant to him, he had her in his arms so many times but he wanted more. He didn't want to be the caring best friend anymore. Daisuke had so much to give to Risa but he could only take little in return. "Come on Risa let's go inside it's raining here."

Daisuke lead Risa inside and he accidentally touched a part of her where there was a bruise that wasn't visible. Risa winced in pain and Daisuke stopped to have a check on her he lifted the piece of sleeve on Risa's right shoulder and he saw a big bruise. His anger shot up again and Risa could feel him getting angry. "It's my fault…Krad told me to pay the rent and I didn't pay it on time so-" she was cut off by Daisuke.

"Doesn't Krad pay his share of the rent?" Daisuke asked though the answer was obvious.

"He does it's just that I-" Risa was cut off again.

"Don't lie Risa. You know you can't fool me." Risa knew Daisuke was right. They've known each other for too long to tell lies to each other. Risa's eyes welled up with tears again and she hugged him again and began to cry. But she was crying for a different reason.

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**She will be loved**_

'Why couldn't I have fallen in love with him sooner?' Risa thought to herself. Risa knew Daisuke for so long and never once did he do anything to hurt her even after she dumped him that time he was still so kind and gentle towards her. Daisuke always went out of his way to make her happy. She remembered the time when it was almost Christmas and she saw a ring and she really liked it but she didn't have the money to buy it since it was so expensive and Daisuke saw how much she really liked that ring so he quickly took off with out her that day. Risa got annoyed that Daisuke would just leave her like that but then she was surprised when Christmas came and Daisuke gave her a small box wrapped neatly. She opened it and inside was the ring that she wanted. She was really touched that day and she treasured the ring and the ring became more important to her when Riku told her that Daisuke started working the day after he found out she wanted the ring until the day before Christmas. Riku told her that Daisuke worked all day and all night just to buy that ring.

But Krad destroyed the ring when he found out it had such value to Risa. Krad got his sick pleasures from torturing Risa (A/N: I also feel happy whenever Risa suffers. I hate her she's so annoying.) Daisuke began to speak his voice was low and serious "Risa I'd never make you cry." And Risa just buried her head deeper into Daisuke's chest he smelled like rain and his hair was still soaking wet and Risa just cried again. Daisuke cupped her cheeks and lifted her face so she'd look into his eyes and in a gentle voice said "Why are you crying? I said I wouldn't make you cry didn't I? I'll protect you." Risa shook her head.

"You don't understand Daisuke girls always cry for the boy the love. That's just how it is. I just wish I could've loved you sooner." Risa stood up on her toes to fill the gap between Daisuke's lips and hers.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I know I tend to get so insecure**_

_**It doesn't matter anymore**_

Daisuke was surprised by the kiss but soon found himself returning it. Daisuke's heart began to beat faster inside his chest when Risa traced the front of his lips begging for entrance. He found himself exploring the caverns of Risa's mouth. Risa's hands subconsciously popped open the buttons of Daisuke's shirt. Risa then traced her hands on Daisuke's chest feeling every well toned muscle on Daisuke's body. It was only when the need for air became too great when their lips parted and Daisuke realized that Risa opened his shirt revealing his chest. Risa felt like she needed more and she kissed the side of his neck making Daisuke moan when she hit a sensitive spot on his neck. Daisuke pushed Risa back a bit.

"What if Krad gets here?" Daisuke asked with worry. Risa put a finger on his lips to quiet him down and she kissed him again but this time it was quicker than the last one.

"I'm not afraid of Krad anymore. All I want is to be with you." Risa said and Daisuke encircled his arms around her and Risa snaked her hands on the back of Daisuke's neck and they locked their lips in a passionate kiss again. It seemed like forever and neither of them was willing to stop and no one knew how long their kiss would last if Krad hadn't come in and saw them.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**_

_**It's compromise it moves us along**_

_**My heart is full and my door's always open**_

_**You come anytime you want**_

"You bitch! How could you do this to me?!" Krad asked his voice filled with anger and rage. Daisuke and Risa gasped they didn't expect Krad to come home yet. They looked at Krad with terror in their eyes. Risa stepped forward and decided to take a stand.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore Krad. Just face the fact that I don't love you anymore!" Risa yelled at Krad. Krad went nearer to Risa and he chuckled as he did so when he got dangerously close to Risa he slapped her. Hard. His slap left a red mark on her cheek. But Risa still looked serious.

"You stupid, stupid bitch…I feed you, I take care of you, I provide you a home, I give you everything you want…and this is how you repay me!? You ungrateful slut!" Krad raised an arm again prepared to slap Risa. But Daisuke punched him stopping him from slapping Risa in the face again. Krad wiped a bit of blood that came out of his lips. He chuckled again this time more sinister. "You're Daisuke right? If you think a weak punch like that is going to knock me out you're wrong. No you're dead wrong!" Krad stood up and as quick as lightning he punched Daisuke at the stomach. Daisuke didn't get a chance to block it since Krad was too fast. Krad linked his attack with a kick sending Daisuke flying to a wall. Risa ran to Daisuke to help him get up but before she could reach Daisuke Krad pulled her by the hair. "My, my, my little bitch decided to become a stray. What shall I do with you? Your body still looks perfect except for one thing. Your clothes are in the way."

"I…won't let you…touch…Risa…" Daisuke said standing up from the attack. Krad let go of Risa and proceeded towards Daisuke with an evil grin on his face.

"Not many people get up after my attacks…you should be honored." Krad kicked Daisuke again making him curl on the ground. Krad kicked him in his stomach over and over. "You must be angry at that bitch over there for dragging you into this aren't you?" Krad said in between kicks "This never would've happened if she didn't ask for you to come here." Krad was about to kick Daisuke again when he grabbed his foot stopping him from kicking. "Tch…Let go of me." Krad said but Daisuke wouldn't let go. Krad shook his leg harder "Let go of me dammit!"

"I'll protect…Risa no matter what…from…scum like…you." Daisuke said which angered Krad even more. He finally managed to make Daisuke let go of his leg.

"You're going to pay for making my shoe dirty." Krad said in a dangerously low voice and he prepared to kick Daisuke with all the strength he could get. This kick would send Daisuke to the hospital if nobody stops Krad. Daisuke prepared for impact but it never came. When Daisuke opened his eyes he saw Krad lying on the ground unconscious then he felt someone help him get up.

"Sorry about my brother." A boy with purple hair said to him. He had a grin on his face but Daisuke didn't think he was a bad guy "He tends to get like this when he gets dumped." The boy explained.

"But…how did you…know…what…he was…doing." Daisuke said while panting heavily.

The boy shrugged "I didn't I was planning on paying him a surprise visit then I saw him beating you up and I just did the right thing by helping you. Now I'm going to take him with me and teach him a lesson on how to accept being dumped." The boy said.

"W-who are..you?" Daisuke asked and the boy smirked.

"Dark. Dark Mousy. Well better get going." Dark then carried Krad and headed for his car.

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

Risa helped Daisuke get the sofa after Dark left. "I'm sorry Daisuke I shouldn't have asked for you to come here." Risa said in a sad voice. Daisuke sat up and embraced Risa she tried to get away but Daisuke didn't let her go. "Daisuke I did this to you…you shouldn't be so nice to me." Daisuke laughed a bit.

"You didn't do this to me Risa. In fact I'm glad I came here if I didn't I wouldn't have found out you love me." Daisuke said smiling. Risa buried her head in his chest again and began to cry. Daisuke cupped her cheeks again and kissed her. This time there was nothing holding them back. Their kisses became more and more passionate and deeper every second. Risa took off Daisuke's shirt and he did the same to her blouse. Daisuke saw the bruises that Krad did to Risa's body and he slowly kissed each and every one of them as if it would make them go away. Risa moaned at Daisuke's kisses and she placed her hand on the back of his neck and began to pull him down so that he was on top of her.

Daisuke stop kissing her body and looked down at Risa "Are you sure about this?" he asked and a giggle escaped Risa's lips she has never been more sure in her life than now.

"Don't worry I took pills today so you can take off your pants now." Daisuke blushed but he still took his pants off and Risa could see a lump in his boxers. Daisuke's lips crashed down on hers and with complicated moves they finally took off all of their clothes.

_**I know where you hide**_

_**Alone in your car**_

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back and begs me catch her every time she falls**_

Risa bit her lip when she felt that Daisuke was breaking her wall. Daisuke caught her lips to ease the pain, he waited for a while when he finally got his length inside her so she can get used to it. Risa gave Daisuke a nod for him to continue and he did. Daisuke started his thrust slowly so as not to hurt Risa but after a while Risa began to urge him to go faster. As Daisuke went faster with each thrust Risa could feel her climax coming close so she rolled over making her and Daisuke fall off the couch. (A/N: Bet you were thinking they did it in a bed weren't you?) Now Risa was on the top and Daisuke was on the bottom and Risa leaned down and kissed Daisuke's neck while still connected to him. Risa broke the kiss and pulled herself out of Daisuke's hardened length and then as quick as she pulled out she pushed herself down his member making both Daisuke and her moan. Risa did this until they both reached their orgasms and Risa collapsed next to Daisuke.

"Daisuke we'll be together like this forever won't we?" Risa asked in between pants and Daisuke gave her a confused look.

"When you say 'like this' do you mean our current condition right now or our being girlfriend and boyfriend now?" Daisuke asked and Risa giggled which made Daisuke confused a bit more.

"I'll leave that for you to decide but there's one thing I'm sure of. We'll always be together and no good-byes can separate us Daisuke." Risa said so sure of herself. Daisuke laughed a bit.

'No good-byes can separate us.' He repeated in his head then another thought came to his mind, the thought which has been bugging him for days. He finally knew what to add to his cherry blossom tree painting. "Hey Risa can you come over to my house tomorrow? I want to paint a picture of you." Daisuke asked all of a sudden and Risa smiled.

"Sure but I'm tired now. I just want some sleep."

"On the floor?" Daisuke asked but all he got was Risa's steady breathing on his chest. He smiled and following Risa's example did the same thing.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

A/N: Okay firstly this wasn't meant to be a songfic but as I was writing this song came to mind and I figured it fits this story pretty well so I added it in here. I hate Risa because after she got dumped by Dark she just decided to make Daisuke Dark's replacement. What a slut.


End file.
